


Rebirth

by Mikii



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was equivalent exchange. One life for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Garry’s POV. Set years later, following on the assumption that both Ib and Garry made it out whilst Mary remaind behind.

The pregnancy hits her hard.

It’s more than a decade later from the events that transpired within those haunted gallery hallways. And, somehow against all odds, you ended up marrying the girl you met all those many years ago. Now, she lays before you as a young woman, with a ring on her finger claiming her as yours.

Usually, you would be jumping ecstatically for joy at the notion of expecting a child with the woman you'd grown to love.

But now, seven months into the pregnancy, complications had arisen.

You’d noticed how much more pale and translucent her skin seemed lately, how thinner she seemed despite her ravenous appetite, and how frail she had become to the point of being hardly able to walk.

This wasn’t Ib.

The Ib you knew was an energetic source of joy, never allowing anything to get her down-trodden. But, somehow, that had all faded away. Now, she lay in a hospital bed with wires and monitors attached, body too weak to sustain itself without the additional aid.

You stay by her side nearly every day, clutching desperately at her hand like a lifeline. She always smiles at you, rubbing a palm over her swollen stomach and allowing you to feel the violent kicks from the child – their unborn daughter seemed to take pleasure in flailing her limbs from an early stage much to Ib’s discomfort.

For a while, Garry allows himself to believe that things will be fine. That they will make it through this and be a perfect family – all three of them together.

…But then Ib goes into early labour.

You see the blood spreading on the bed sheets before the first wave of pain contracts in her gut and sends her crying out. Before you know it, you’re shouting for somebody – _anybody_ – to come help her.

It’s all too soon before they rip her away from you and into surgery, forcing you to stay outside whilst they attempt to save Ib and the baby. You lose count of how many times you pace down that corridor, clenching your fists with shoulders tense and face taught.

You’re not quite sure how much time passes.

It feels like an eternity, though in reality it's most likely closer to an hour.

You can tell as soon as the doctor comes out that you’ve lost her. He doesn't need to say anything, his expression is enough, and it sends a piercing agony through your veins that burns you from the inside.

In the end, they are forced to inject you with drugs to calm you down, security pressing you to the ground to prevent you from doing further violent damage.

It isn’t until the next day that you calm down long enough for them to tell you that your daughter made it – that, despite Ib’s death, there was a shred of hope amidst it all.

You demand to see her straight away.

They take you into a special room where your daughter lays in an incubator, currently needing the extra help to breathe properly, she came so early.

It’s only when the nurses explain their disbelief at her not crying even once, that the feeling of dread begins to form.

Pacing slowly across the floor, your shadow falls across the incubator as you loom over it, staring down from above at the new life you helped create.

You feel your blood run cold.

A pair of wide and vivid blue eyes blink once, turning to stare at up you with curiosity whilst pale wisps of blonde hair frame her face.

The two of you stare at one another in silence.

“Do you have a name for her?” One of the nurses asks hesitantly.

The child suddenly breaks into a large smile before you, a giggle bubbling forth which sends a chill down your spine and resurfaces unpleasant memories of a gallery and maniacal-like laughter bouncing inside your head.

_“Mary.”_


End file.
